Comfort In Our Darkest Hours
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (takes place after 6x16) Thea starts having trouble sleeping after all that's happened, so Roy and Nyssa take it upon themselves to comfort her.


**Another collab with radpineapple, my fanfiction bestie. Be expecting more from us XD**

* * *

Thea looked out her window of the hotel she, Roy, and Nyssa were staying in, located in India, to find the first of three not-destroyed Lazarus Pits.

And she felt like crying.

Roy and Nyssa were asleep; Roy was on the couch, she and Nyssa were in the two beds placed in their room.

But there was something off about leaving this time around.

Now, don't twist anything; she loved Roy with all of her heart. She also loved Nyssa.

But she missed Ollie, Felicity, William, John, Alena, and even Quentin... the only ones she didn't miss were Dinah, Curtis, and Rene. They could screw off for all she cared. She had been with her brother and sister-in-law since the beginning, and had been with the team for about three years.

She had a journal that Nyssa had given to her, and she was writing down all of her thoughts in it.

Thinking out loud, in a way.

And when she finally came back from her thoughts, she noticed that the page had become wet.

She felt her face, and it was full of tears.

"Hold it together, Thea," she told herself in a whisper. She closed the journal, put down the pen on top, and shut off the lamp.

She then cuddled up with her pillow, and tried to sleep.

It wasn't easy when her deceased father haunted her thoughts.

All that went through her mind at that time was that he was dead. And she kept thinking "it should have been me that died on that island..."

Well it shouldn't have been her. Malcolm had to pay for his crimes; if stepping on a mine was the way, than so be it.

She felt it harder to keep in her tears after even thinking that... he was still her father. She couldn't deny that.

It was at that moment that she gave up.

A strangled chain of sobs exited her throat as she sat at the edge of her bed and began to cry her eyes out.

She didn't want to be crying over a murderer like Malcolm. But he was still her father.

"Thea? Oh God, Thea..." a voice said.

Roy had gotten up from the couch, and sprinted over to her, encasing her in his arms.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Roy asked softly, rubbing her hair.

"I-I miss them..." Thea whispered.

"I do too Thea," Roy said, hugging her. "I know I only came back for about a day, but I haven't felt as at home in years like yesterday."

Thea nodded, and she buried her face into his shoulder once more.

"Take as long as you need, honey," Roy whispered. "I promise I'll be here. I promise."

He then looked over, and noticed Nyssa had woken up lightly.

"Roy?" the assassin lightly asked.

Roy just motioned for her to step over to Thea's bed. Nyssa did just that, and the group hug commenced.

Thea just needed love right now.

Love from Roy was the love that she hoped would be there till death parted them, and it would continue to last beyond that.

Love from Nyssa was the love that she knew would be the kind she needs for when Roy wasn't around. The kind of love a best friend offers you.

"Sweetie, please, tell us what's wrong," Nyssa muttered.

Thea let out a hiccup, before finally speaking.

"I-I don't know w-why I cry ab-bout h-him..."

Nyssa and Roy shared a look that clearly said: Its Malcolm.

They knew that even though he wasn't the best person ever ( _very_ far from it), he still loved Thea.

And deep down, she still loved him too. How could she not?

"We're here for you," Roy heard Nyssa whisper.

Thea then muttered, "I love you both... so much."

"We love you too," Roy said, kissing her forehead.

"And we'll be with you. Always," Nyssa promised.

Thea then began to cry again. But not before stating that they were tears of joy.

Roy and Nyssa shared a look that they both knew what the other meant when their eyes said: we need to protect her with our lives.

And they truly meant this.

This would be the first time in a long time Thea would go without Oliver by her side... or knowing Malcolm was still out there.

It didn't seem so hard before. But she had turned to a life of drugs and partying then; and for the latter, she had continued to hate him.

Now she was with the man she wanted to start a family with, and the best friend she never knew she had.

In reality, it seemed like she had been dealt a mixed hand by the universe.

But she had to play her cards right, otherwise it could be her last play.

"Thea, please, remember we are here for you," Nyssa said, kissing her hand lightly.

"I-I know," she whispered.

Nyssa then headed off to her own bed to sleep, but not before wishing Thea a peaceful rest about three times.

And Roy looked at her so sweetly, she somehow felt fresh tears.

"H-Hold me," she whispered so softly, she wasn't even sure he had heard it.

But he had, and wrapped his arms around her so delicately, she may as well have been in fragile marked packaging.

And something told her, when she was being held by Roy, this was the man she'd spend the rest of her life with.

Because not one other boyfriend had prioritized her as much as he had.

He made her a queen. Held that last name high, and made sure anyone who dared cross her know it was like a title.

And when she finally drifted off to sleep, after crying for an hour long and somehow not angering either one of her supporters...

She felt at peace.


End file.
